Mana
Mana is the daughter of Lop Lop and former lieutenant of Lop Lop's "rabbit division" of Pim's army. During the events of Jingo Legends, she attacks Jingo and frees Lop Lop and Pim from their prison. Later it is revealed she was being mind controlled by her father, and she goes on to assist Jingo on his quest. Since then, she has held a strong friendship with Jingo, helping one another out whenever need be. Personality Mana is a sweet and fun-loving girl, always looking out for her friends. Though, she does have a mischievous side and is known to play practical jokes on those very same friends on the occasion. This is all for a good laugh however and has never been mean-spirited. She also cares greatly for her people, the Hoplins, and holds a grudge against her father for misusing them. Speaking of her father, Mana's relationship with Lop Lop had become estranged ever since shortly after the events of Jingo 2. This estrangement contrasts greatly from her sheer enamorment towards him and his plans before this. This was, of course, primarily because of her obliviousness towards her father's dark ambitions and mind-control enslavement of their people back during that time. Upon learning the truth, her adoration for her father dissipated, and after being mind-controlled by him to do evil things during Jingo Legends Act 2, she grew to truly hate Lop Lop and can hardly even look at him as her father. She despises Pim as well for being an influence on and a cohort of her father, and for being an all around wicked person who commits wicked things who she, much like Jingo, cannot stand the presence of in Orose. Mana has an intense fear of ghosts, which is usually played off for comedy. This fear possibly stems from a fear of death in general, since the death of her own ill mother when she was a toddler left her with a great emotional pain, though it is unclear if that is the true reason for it. Despite this phobia, if an actual ghost were to harm or threaten any of her friends, she would surely push her fear down and come to their rescue. One of Mana's hobbies is baking, and her favorite dessert is carrot cake. She actually prides herself in her baking and will become noticeably agitated if it were to be insulted. A pet peeve of her's is being labeled as a "tomboy" or a "rodent," as she finds these personally insulting. Mana is usually gentle-natured (pranks aside), except when it comes to her enemies, who she shows nothing less than a loathing aggression towards. Appearance History Jingo 2 Jingo Legends Sploder Superstars Blast Jingo Beyond Quotes Boss Battle Data Abilities * Speed - possesses a heightened speed compared to most others. * 'Super jump '- can jump very high, a common trait among the rabbit-like Hoplins. History in other games and media Havoc Fox Mana will make a cameo appearance as a citizen in the upcoming indie game, Havoc Fox. Trivia * Originally, a different character would've taken Mana's place in Jingo Legends: A male, coyote-like character, who would've acted as a bandit who was hired to assassinate Jingo. Gallery 2017 concept art for Jingo Legends 2018 concept art Category:Characters Category:Heroes